From Here to Eternity
by The Midnight Muse
Summary: A chaptered sequel to the three-part "Faith Precedes the Miracle" series: "As I gazed at him now, holding our infant daughter in his arms, there was no doubt in my mind that the miraculous end had justified the faith-promoting means." R&R, Ch. 15 up!
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1: "A New Beginning"

**Disclaimer:** The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella's POV**

I raised my eyes to the brightness of the morning but did not open them at first. The warmth of the sunlight on my cheeks seemed to percolate my hazy thoughts until lucidity gradually dawned and, sleepily, I returned to myself. I'd had the most amazing dream. I remembered it in perfect detail, which was unusual for me. I dreamt I'd given birth to a little angel—a daughter who very closely resembled her flawless father.

_Where was Edward? _Before I could register that thought—before I could even open my eyes and process the anomaly of waking without his arms around me—I heard it. It was a sound so angelic, that at first I wondered if I might be dreaming again. But no, this was real. I recognized the cry instinctively, and my reaction was almost visceral. Every part of me yearned to comfort her. My daughter. _Elizabeth Alice Cullen_.

I opened my eyes then and drank in the sight of her. She was swaddled in a velvety, pale pink blanket, and Edward was cradling her against his chest. She had only cried out because he'd momentarily shifted his gaze from her face to mine as I stirred.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he whispered. And then, to Elizabeth, "Look, Mommy's awake!"

More angel than man, himself, as he stood with his skin glowing softly in the first golden rays of morning, Edward rocked the baby gently back and forth, murmuring something low and soft—a lullaby, I guessed, by the way his lips moved. There was a deep joy in his eyes as he gazed back into Elizabeth's small, heart-shaped face, and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he sang the quiet melody. I recognized the expression on his face at once—pure adoration; he was head over heals in love with her. But instead of mild jealously, I felt nothing but elation. _It hadn't been a dream._

I smiled to myself and watched the two of them together. It was as if I'd been transported from here to eternity—and back again—in this single, timeless moment. Where he stood near the floor-to-ceiling window, having just introduced Elizabeth to her very first dawn, Edward looked more at peace than I'd ever seen him. This moment, marked by the perfect brightness of his hope, was the reason I'd traversed the long, shadowed valley—endured the waiting night. The promise of our happiness_ now _was the rationale behind what Edward (and others) had considered "madness" just two short weeks ago.

Admittedly, there'd been nothing sensible, much less natural, about my blurred nightmare of a pregnancy—Edward was right to have worried that I might not survive it—but as I gazed at him now, holding our infant daughter in his arms, there was no doubt in my mind that the miraculous 'end' had justified the faith-promoting 'means.' Sweeter still was the realization that Edward's motivation from the time we left Isle Esme had _always_ been his love _for me_. I understood his initial concern for my safety—he was certainly justified in that—but only now was I realizing exactly how difficult the entire process must have been for him. In hindsight, I could see that his willingness to acquiesce and allow the life-threatening pregnancy to continue must have been excruciatingly painful. I cringed at that thought but was immediately comforted by the fact that the depth of his limitless devotion now encompassed the tiny angel he held in his arms. It was a new beginning for all of us.

"_You_ slept soundly," Edward crooned, as he leaned to kiss my forehead. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I…I don't know, yet. Okay, I think."

"Careful," he cautioned, as I tried to sit up.

"Ow."

He grimaced. "That's what I thought."

Cradling Elizabeth in one arm so that he could put a hand on my shoulder, he gently pushed me back against the pillows. In one sweeping motion, he brushed the damp hair from my forehead, then trailed his cool fingers across my cheek.

"Carlisle warned that the recovery might be a little…uncomfortable," he cringed. "But don't worry, love. We have medications on hand that will ease the pain. I'll get you something right away."

"No—wait, Edward," I began, reaching for him as he turned and started towards the door, the baby still in his arms.

"What is it? Are you all right?" he asked, concerned—immediately at my side again.

"Could you maybe leave Elizabeth with me?" I almost begged, half-extending my arms. His answering smile was dazzling.

"Absolutely," Edward beamed, then added apologetically, "Please forgive my thoughtlessness, my mind was elsewhere."

Supporting her head carefully, he placed the baby in my waiting arms. "I've been holding her since we moved the two of you from the library last night, and I've just grown accustomed to having her with me."

He stroked the baby's silky, dark hair and smiled down at her before continuing, "I'm sure she's hungry again—she's been eating every couple of hours. Why don't I bring you both some breakfast in bed? I'd rather you not take morphine on an empty stomach, anyway."

"What has she been eating?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Amazingly, Elizabeth's been very accepting of what we've offered her, so far," Edward explained. "She seems to prefer blood…" he paused, observing my reaction (but there was none), "…as Rosalie suggested she might initially. But, a few hours ago, Carlisle brought in a bottle of iron-fortified infant formula, and she drank that, as well."

"Wow. So…vampire cravings, but a human digestive system," I murmured, somewhat bemused.

"It would appear so," Edward answered. "Carlisle wants to try restricting her diet to 'formula only' today and see if she protests. He's theorizing that if Elizabeth can adapt to extracting the nutrients she needs exclusively from human food, she can (and should) be weaned from the other completely."

I nodded. It was a lot to take in. And I was really starting to feel the pain now.

Sensing my discomfort, Edward quickly excused himself, "You're hurting. I'll be right back."

Elizabeth and I became reacquainted over the course of the next fifteen minutes—it felt good to have her in my arms again—and I could see why Edward had been reluctant to let her go. Once or twice I thought I saw her smile as I whispered how much I loved her and cooed about what a miracle she was. She was unbelievably alert. And there was a disarming intelligence behind her eyes. I couldn't deny that she had me wrapped around her little finger well before her daddy returned with our breakfast.

Edward entered the room with a smile on his face, not at all surprised that I was so ridiculously enamored with the little bundle in my arms. He was holding the handles of an ornate silver tray, and the mouth-watering aroma of steaming eggs, fluffy pancakes, crisp bacon, and several different types of fresh fruit wafted into the room with him. As he placed the footed-tray beside me on the bed, I noticed that a single red rose stood erect in a small vase next to the lead-crystal goblet of orange juice and a bottle of infant formula.

"That looks and smells wonderful," I smiled up at him. "Unfortunately, I don't have quite the appetite I did on the island—all this can't be for me. Are you expecting someone?"

"Jacob's coming by later, but there's more in the kitchen if he's hungry," Edward stated matter-of-factly, reaching for the bottle. "I want you to get as much nourishment as possible—you need to regain your strength."

"Sorry, baby girl," I sighed, touching her button nose, "I'm afraid your breakfast isn't quite as beautiful as mine."

Edward winked, "Elizabeth doesn't have any teeth."

"I bet it won't be long, though," I sighed more deeply, gazing at her face.

"She is…remarkably advanced for a newborn," Edward agreed thoughtfully, noting my unease.

"What do you think that _means_?" I breathed.

"Don't be concerned, love" he soothed. "Carlisle's monitoring her carefully—taking measurements every three hours and doing lab work every six."

"Let me guess, the library's a full-blown neonatal laboratory now," I smirked, but I'm sure the expression didn't touch my eyes.

Edward grinned. "It won't be long before we have enough data to plot Elizabeth's post-partum growth patterns and make some preliminary predictions. Until then, there's no need to worry. Here, let me take her so you can eat."

As Edward reached for the baby, Elizabeth's brown eyes focused on his smiling face, and she lifted her tiny hands slightly towards his. My breath caught, and Edward's gaze met mine. If he felt anything besides fatherly pride at her day-old abilities, he didn't allow me to see.

I, on the other hand, was starting to panic. How long could the baby continue to develop at such a rapid rate? Would Elizabeth mature beyond her years and die of 'old age' decades before her time? I shuddered at the thought.

"Eat, Bella," Edward encouraged softly, as if he could detect the foreboding shadows that were gathering surreptitiously in the corners of my mind.

I put a forkful of hot eggs in my mouth. The ache in my stomach wasn't quite nausea, but I didn't have the appetite I probably _should_ have. I only forced myself to eat so that I'd be able to take something for the escalating pain.

"Everything's going to be all right," Edward soothed again. "You'll see."

I smiled back at him, hoping against hope that he was right.


	2. Change

Chapter 2: "Change"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella's POV**

"You hardly touched your food," Edward said warily, eyeing my plate.

"It was really good," I assured him, wiping my mouth with the linen napkin. "I'm just full—honestly, I couldn't eat another bite."

The pain in my abdomen was getting so intense, I just hoped I'd be able to keep down what little I'd eaten. In contrast, Elizabeth had eagerly finished an entire bottle of baby formula and was now sleeping peacefully in Edward's arms. I smiled—at least the baby seemed to be doing well this morning.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you sure you're feeling all right?" Edward said—truly anxious now.

I just shrugged.

"Don't downplay anything, Bella," Edward said firmly. "Remember, Carlisle gave you very strict post-operative orders."

"I'm fine," I replied, as he cradled the baby in one arm and put two tablets in my palm. "We should be focusing on Elizabeth right now—"

"Shh," he hushed me softly, laying our sleeping daughter in the antique bassinet that was a gift from Esme. "It so happens that at this moment," he continued, sitting beside me on the bed and taking my left hand in his, "_You_ are my priority."

I swallowed the morphine and placed the glass back on the footed tray. "I told you, Edward, I'm fine. But—"

He put a finger to my lips, "I want you to rest now. Don't worry about a thing."

Despite his reassurances, I couldn't help but furrow my brow as I gazed at Elizabeth in her bassinet.

Edward took my face in his hands and waited until I looked up. "Listen to me, Isabella Marie Cullen. You need to rest and regain your strength. I want you to focus on _that_. Promise me?"

I sighed and nodded my head.

"That's my girl," Edward whispered, touching lips lightly to mine.

Momentarily forgetting the pain in my stomach (his touch was the sweetest analgesic), I wrapped my arms around his neck and wove my fingers into his bronze hair.

"I love you. Thanks for taking care of Elizabeth during the night. I knew you'd be an amazing daddy."

He flashed his crooked smile, "It is rather convenient that I don't require sleep."

Edward's entire face softened then, and he added more seriously, "I love her so much, Bella. Just look at her. What did I ever do to deserve the two of you?"

"Should I start at the _top_ of the list?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes.

And then he leaned in closer, his face just inches from mine, "I didn't think it possible to love you more than I had on our wedding day, but I do. You and Elizabeth are my entire world. I'm not worthy of this kind of happiness."

I could only shake my head in response. The lump in my throat prevented me from speaking—and the throbbing ache in my abdomen didn't help, either. It was a very inopportune moment, but I could no longer ignore the fact that I was starting to feel really sick.

Concerned, Edward brushed the moisture from my brow with his cool fingers.

"Bella, you're burning up," he said—suddenly alarmed.

I looked at him apologetically and he sat up immediately—emptying a bowl of fruit onto the tray and holding it under my chin with lightning speed. I threw up as quietly as I could—trying not to wake the baby. Edward held my hair back with one hand until I was finished, then set the bowl aside and pulled me into his arms.

"There goes your morphine," he said with a strained sigh.

I groaned softly, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, love," Edward soothed softly, holding me against his chest and stroking my hair. "But, I'm afraid this does mean Carlisle's going to have to start another IV."

I groaned again. "You know what—I'm good. Really. Just give me a minute."

Edward ignored that. "I'll get Carlisle."

"I don't suppose I could talk you out of that," I exhaled in a shaky voice.

"Not likely, Bella."

He was on his feet in flash. "Don't worry, Elizabeth should stay asleep. I'll be back with Carlisle in just a minute."

"Take your time," I winced. And he was gone.

All too soon, I was receiving electrolytes and morphine intravenously. The medication took the edge off but didn't erase the searing pain—not even close. When Carlisle announced that I had a temperature of 103.5 degrees, Edward went a little ballistic.

"Why would she spike a fever?" Edward demanded. "Isn't that indicative of the onset of infection?"

"It's possible," Carlisle began thoughtfully, holding his chin.

"So let's _do_ something!" Edward interrupted—pacing now.

Elizabeth began to cry then, and Edward flew to her side, "I'm sorry I woke you, sweetheart. Shh. It's going to be all right," he cooed.

As before, he rocked her gently back and forth, but he didn't sing to her this time. Instead, he looked torn. The light in his eyes had grown dim._  
_  
"Why don't we have Rosalie and Esme look after the baby for the next little while," Carlisle suggested, exchanging a meaningful look with Edward. As if on cue, Esme entered the room, gliding to Edward's side. He reluctantly put the baby in her waiting arms before turning to face me.

I whimpered in protest but didn't have the energy to really argue. "Where's Alice?" I whispered.

"She and Jasper are on their way to Paris," Edward stated, putting a hand on my forehead—his voice suddenly lifeless.

"Paris, _France_?" I asked incredulously.

"She said to tell you goodbye," he said in a broken whisper. "They won't be gone long."

"Sounds romantic," I sighed, adjusting my position slightly on the bed.

"It's just an excuse to shop the designer baby boutiques," he added in the same muted tone.

I shot him a sidelong glance.

"Don't worry, I gave her a spending limit," he half-smiled, squeezing my hand.

Something was definitely wrong now. The pain in my abdomen suddenly became sharp, like I'd been stabbed in the gut with a white-hot branding iron, and I doubled over—gasping for breath. I wasn't just hot anymore, I was burning—quite literally, it felt like—from the inside out.

"Carlisle!" Edward called, but he was already there.

"Bella, can you describe for me what you're feeling now?" he prompted—concerned, but calm.

"Sharp. Pain. H-here." I managed, pointing to my stomach. "It _burns_."

Edward's arms were around me then. "Carlisle, what's happening?" he asked—frantic, tense.

"I was afraid of this," Carlisle murmured, almost to himself. "I detected trace amounts of venom in the amniotic fluid during the C-section. I was able to suction most of it away successfully, but it's possible that a small portion infiltrated the surrounding tissues during delivery."

I heard Edward's quick intake of breath. "No, it can't be…_not yet_."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Edward…" I breathed.

His face was paler than his usual pale, but his arms tightened around me as he came back to life.

"Bella, love. I'm so sorry," he choked. "Carlisle thinks…he thinks you may be…" the words stuck in his throat and he couldn't continue.

"_Changing_," I gasped, understanding.

Edward nodded once, then buried his face in my hair, I'm...so sorry, Bella. I know you wanted more time...I am more sorry than I can tell you."

"Edward, don't," I managed, "Please...just hold me."

I heard his teeth grind together, but he hugged me tighter to his chest. And I held on to him—for dear life.


	3. One Infinite Moment

Chapter 3: "One Infinite Moment"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella's POV**

The spot of heat in my phantom womb felt so real. I knew that Carlisle, of necessity, had performed a hysterectomy immediately following the C-section just a few short hours ago. That had been the plan. But the fire there was so real, it was hard to believe I was imagining it. Besides, I'd felt this kind of pain before. Only one thing I knew of could cause it: _vampire venom_.

The venom's action had been delayed because, according to Carlisle, "only a minute amount was absorbed by the neighboring tissues in my abdominal cavity." And even then, it happened gradually—over the course of several hours as I slept. But the infiltrating poison had now entered my bloodstream, and the process was escalating.

The burning grew—rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt. The throbbing pulse behind it was a steady measure of the venom's progress, as the flames began igniting other areas, as well. They were spreading through my chest and lungs, scalding their way up my throat. Licking at my face.

Edward saw them there. And panicked.

"Carlisle," he choked, and the agony I heard in his voice was as painful as the relentless flames. "There must be _something_ we can do…please!"

Carlisle put a steadying hand on Edward's shoulder. "I'm sorry, son."

I heard a low sob, and Edward's arms were around me again.

"Bella," he murmured over and over, rocking me back and forth. "Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry."

I was glad Esme had come for Elizabeth; it was getting more and more difficult to maintain any semblance of control. All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain.

"Stay…s-stay with me," I made him promise, before I could no longer speak.

"I'm here. I'll never leave you," he assured me.

And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, Edward's reassurances, and eventually, my agonized shrieks—pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.

"I know it hurts. I love you. I'm so sorry," Edward sobbed each time I screamed.

But there was nothing he could do. The endless burn raged on.

**Edward's POV**

I felt as if I'd died a thousand deaths by the end of the first hour. There was no greater torture, no crueler punishment than watching her suffer. My Bella. Dying.

All I wanted was to die, as well. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. But I had to be strong. For her. So I focused on the beating of her heart. The truest, most significant sound in my world.

That rhythmic, beautiful sound was still audible, after all: _thud, thud, thud_. But it wasn't the only sound. Were I to let my mind consider the agony behind the piercing screams that reverberated now in my all too sensitive ears—_thud, thud_—I would go insane. Worse still were the times she bit down on her trembling lower lip to stifle her cries. _Thud, thud, thud_. This was madness.

I would have given _anything_ to take her suffering upon myself. To spare her this interminable torment. Bella did not deserve this—she was an innocent victim. And I, as always, was the heartless monster responsible for her pain. It would have been better (for her) if she'd never known me. That we'd not fallen in love. What was I _thinking_ to have sought her hand and made her my wife? This frail mortal. This defenseless human girl. The searing agony in my frozen heart was inadequate penance for my selfish folly—I knew better than this. Ironically, that realization brought with it a sense of sadistic satisfaction, accentuated each time Bella shrieked my hideous name—I was getting _exactly_ what I deserved.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice was low and ridiculously composed. He was still by my side. "Are you all right, son?"

"Leave us," I hissed, whipping my head in his direction. Further evidence that I truly was a monster.

"Try and remember that her suffering won't last forever," Carlisle said quietly.

_Three days at most_, he added wordlessly.

"What about morphine? Is there _nothing_ we can do to ease her pain?" I whimpered, grasping at straws.

"Not after it's begun," he responded, then allowed me to read his thoughts:

_Injecting a narcotic into her system at this point would only result in paralytic inefficiency; the numbing effects of the medicine would be completely irrelevant now that the venom is searing her veins_.

I winced and made a low, disgusted sound in the back of my throat. "It's so unjust. She shouldn't have to suffer. Not Bella."

"I know, son," he said. _I know_. And then he left us.

I'd never felt so alone—so _utterly powerless_.

I struggled to maintain my tenuous composure as she writhed in my arms—_thud…thud, thud_. I wanted to hit something. _Thud, thud_. To break through the window-wall of glass and let the shards cut me into a million pieces—but I knew they would not. They couldn't. I was wretchedly indestructible.

"Edward," she gasped, and my head snapped up. "I…Edward, I…"

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and pressed my forehead against hers. My name on the angel's lips was blasphemy.

"I. Love. You." she finally managed through clenched teeth.

I moaned at the torture, and her grip tightened on my shirt.

_Let me die, let me die, let me die_, I prayed from the depths of my own personal hell.

**Bella's POV**

I'd been dimly aware of the rising of the sun through the floor-to-ceiling window twice now. I only remembered it happening more than once, because I thought it odd somehow. _Hadn't the world stopped revolving two days ago?_

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but eventually, time came to mean something again.

Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree (in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it—a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my veins), I discovered that I could think around it. It became increasingly clearer that, though it felt impossible now, there was something that might be worth the torture.

I sensed Elizabeth was being well cared for (Edward would have seen to that), but I wished it were possible for her to be cradled in her father's loving arms. As much as I needed him—as much as I'd depended on the presence of those arms around _me_—Elizabeth ought to have taken precedence. My guilt for depriving her of _both_ parents during her first precious days of life was nearly as intense as the scorching pain I felt now.

Life _was_ precious. But I didn't feel sorry that mine was slipping away. Part of me realized that the sooner my heart stopped beating, the sooner I'd be with Edward for eternity. And Elizabeth would be all right. _She had to be_.

I recognized the morning of the third day as the beginning of the end. But, with the dawn came the simultaneous understanding that 'the end' signified another new beginning. My destiny with Edward had always been part of one eternal round. I knew that now, beyond any shadow of a doubt. It was all so clear to me—I was born for this. _For him_.

My hearing got clearer and clearer, as well; I found myself counting the frantic, fluttering beats of my own barely-human heart to mark the final, fleeting moments of my temporal existence. Simultaneously—almost naturally now—I also measured the shallow breaths hissing through my teeth, instinctively comparing them to the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me. I yearned to respire as peacefully. To finally be at rest.

And then I heard his angelic voice. So melodious and beautiful.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

I wanted so much to answer him, but I wouldn't make his pain worse—if I opened my mouth, I knew I would scream. The racking fire went right on burning me, but there was so much space in my head now. Room to ponder, room to remember, room to look ahead, and still endless room left over in which to suffer.

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up—the fire drove its rhythm to a new, frenzied pace.

"Carlisle," Edward called. His voice was low but clear.

Carlisle entered the room, Emmett at his side. Their footsteps were so distinct, I could even tell that Carlisle was on the right and foot ahead of Emmett.

"Listen," Edward told them, exhausted.

The loudest sound in the room was the sloshing echo of my dilapidated heart, still pounding furiously in futile defiance.

"Ah," Carlisle said. "It's almost over."


	4. The Bridge

Chapter 4: "The Bridge"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Edward's POV**

The erratic beating of her weakened heart was more than I could bear. The rhythmic sound to which I had grown accustomed was not the same. That constant, metrical beat against which I measured the tempo of my existence was altered somehow—syncopated and unreliable. I didn't like it. Combined with the irregular rasps that mercilessly marked the pace of her labored breathing, the cacophony of sporadic sound in the stillness of the room was dissonant and wrong. In desperation, I clung to her, pulling her even more tightly to my chest. Helpless to ease her suffering (again), I did all that I could to resist spiraling towards insanity myself. I didn't know whether or not she could hear me, but I hummed her melody, rocking her near lifeless body back and forth. My trembling voice was barely a whisper at first, then the notes became louder—as if the tenuous melody (which had once represented all I cherished about her humanity) could drown out the fateful dirge ringing in my ears now. _Too late_. Bella was dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do to save her. That sobering realization brought me to the brink, and I buried my face in her hair. I was losing her—and inevitably losing part of myself. Then suddenly, there was nothing. _Nothing_. No writing on the score but rests—and in the resulting silence there was no peace whatsoever. Only panic. Stunned, I waited. Waited and waited and waited for the first, uncertain notes of the new concerto.


	5. Awakening

Chapter 5: "Awakening"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella. Bella, please," the angel begged softly. The sound was muted and broken and barely audible. But I heard it.

Why was the angel's voice so heavily laden with desperation and despair? He shouldn't sound so distraught.

"Sweetheart," the angel continued. "Can you hear me? Oh, please," he breathed, "Please open your eyes."

Notwithstanding the pain in his perfect voice, I was momentarily mesmerized by the inherent beauty of the angel's melodious speech. Stunned into silence by the cadence of his vocalizations, distressed as they were, I processed each modulation, every inflection as never before. Then I recognized the voice—understood at once why it was so familiar. _Edward_. _His_ voice had always been music to my ears. But now…now every syllable was a symphony of sound. Each sentence its own miniature concerto.

Changed as I was, I almost expected to hear the harmonious counterpoint of his thoughts, as well.

Could _he_ hear _me_, I wondered? Did he know what I was thinking at this very moment?

_I love you,_ I tried wordlessly, holding fast to the one thing I understood in the bewildering deluge of sensory stimuli.

"I love you, Bella. So much. Please say something," he almost begged, growing more and more anxious with each passing moment.

Had he heard me? I couldn't be sure. I struggled for focus—concentrated on him. I needed to see Edward's face. His alone. My body tensed in anticipation, and I braced myself to be bombarded by an entirely separate layer of sensory provocation—visual stimuli. Was I ready? I had to be. Edward's arms, which had been wrapped around me, immediately loosened in response.

_Don't let go_, I begged without uttering a word.

Thankfully, he kept hold of my hands. I still wasn't sure whether or not he could hear my thoughts, but I knew I needed his touch. Moreover, I _desired_ it. That, in and of itself, was a gratifying realization. I was still _me_.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath—another strange sensation—and opened my eyes.

Edward's face filled my vision, and I saw him, _really saw him_, for the first time. Words fail. What I observed was definitive proof that I had died and gone to heaven. Immortality with Edward. My heaven on earth.

_I love you_, I thought again, lost (and simultaneously found) in the inexplicable depth of his dark eyes.

The dazzling radiance of Edward's exultant smile was as compelling as it was curiously new. Intensified somehow.

And then, very carefully, he pulled me closer.

What I experienced next was a peculiar combination of reciprocal emotion and defensive potential energy. Quite automatically, I calculated at once the physical strength necessary to escape his embrace, if I chose—there was no doubt in my mind that I possessed the capability to flee. But my desire to remain in his arms outweighed all else. Not surprisingly, in my heart I _knew_ I needn't be concerned with evasive action—there was no reason to counter his advance with a strategic maneuver of my own. In this situation, as in every other, Edward _was_ my protector. He always had been. And ever would be.

"I know it's disorienting," he whispered in my ear.

"Edward," I began hesitantly and was momentarily distracted by the musical sound of my own voice—like the chiming of bells.

He gazed into my eyes and smiled at the sound.

"I…love…you," I managed.

His smile widened—my favorite crooked smile—and he took me into his arms once more.

"I have so much to tell you," he whispered, holding me close. "So much has happened..."

"There will time to explain," Carlisle interjected softly, stepping forward. I'd never seen Carlisle's face before either, not really. I had an odd urge to blink—like I was staring at the sun.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I considered that for a sixty-fourth of a second.

"Overwhelmed. There's so much…" I trailed off, listening to the bell-tone of my own voice again.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing."

I nodded one fast, jerky bob. "But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that."

Edwards arms squeezed lightly around my waist. "I told you so," he whispered.

"You are quite controlled," Carlisle mused. "More so than I expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this."

I considered how difficult it was to concentrate and whispered, "I'm not sure about that."

"It will help to hunt," Carlisle offered, turning toward Edward.

"Of course," Edward nodded, rising to his feet and taking my hand.

The mere mention of satiety underscored the now painful intensity of my escalating thirst, and I knew that Carlisle was right. Everything _must_ wait until this need—this basic requirement—was met. And so, I allowed Edward to lead me towards my unfathomable future, one inevitable step at a time. At his side, I could do this. And what choice did I have?

I was, after all, a vampire now.


	6. Without a Trace

**Chapter 6**: "Without a Trace"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Edward's POV**

The worst was over. Or was it? Bella had survived the change, and somehow, so had I. Her first hunt—instinctive and fast—had satiated the physical hunger. But, I was empty inside; if Bella weren't safe and whole in my arms, I'd be wishing for death, myself.

This was a father's worst nightmare. A husband's darkest fear. How could I tell my "newborn" wife what had transpired during her transformation? How would I explain that our innocent, infant daughter had been abducted from this very house by the vilest of our kind—the Volturi—without my knowledge? And the vehement reaction of Jacob's pack. Not to mention the reason behind it. Where to begin?

Someone would die for this (at my hand); of that much I was certain. How _dare_ they? What _right_ did they have? Why would the Volturi be threatened by Elizabeth's existence? What possible rationale could justifiably motivate such caustic cruelty—warrant this outrageous affront to our family?

Caius and Felix would be _mine_, and mine alone. I'd thought of nothing else in the hours since it happened. How I would single-handedly tear them to shreds. How I'd enjoy it. Caius had malevolently crossed the line. I could care less whether or not he did so with Aro and Marcus' prior consent (unlikely, given the fact that Aro would never purposely offend Carlisle and Marcus wouldn't care enough to become personally involved); a Cullen had been kidnapped and there would hell to pay. No questions would be asked.

But first, Bella must be made to understand why Carlisle and I must now leave—why we must join Alice and Jasper in Europe at once. Somehow I had to explain all of this in a way that would make sense to her. Would she even understand? How would I tell her?

_Elizabeth__ is gone_.

**Bella's POV**

The hunger—the thirst, rather—had subsided, and I was starting to feel more like…myself. Sort of. My first reaction upon looking in a mirror was unthinking pleasure. The alien creature in the glass was indisputably beautiful, every bit as beautiful as Alice or Esme. She was fluid even in stillness, and her flawless face was pale as the moon against the frame of her dark, heavy hair. Her limbs were smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl.

My second reaction was horror. Who was she? At first glance, I couldn't find my face anywhere in the smooth, perfect planes of her features. And her eyes! Though I'd known to expect them, her eyes still send a thrill of terror through me. All the while I studied and reacted, her face was perfectly composed, a carving of a goddess, showing nothing of the turmoil roiling inside me.

"The eyes?" I'd whispered, unwilling to say _my eyes_. "How long?"

"They'll darken in a few months," Edward had said in a soft, comforting voice. Though he still couldn't read my mind, he knew me well. Understood my fears. "Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first, then gold."

As I studied my eyes in the mirror now, I hoped that I might see a glint of that amber beginning to dance amidst the bright red flames burning in the whites of my eyes. But not yet. It would take time.

As soon as I'd changed my clothes (stained crimson from the hunt), Edward sat with me on couch and took my hands in his. I wondered briefly why his hands shook slightly as he reached for mine. But, there was only one thing I wanted now. One thing I needed. And he knew what it was.

"Can I see her?" I asked hesitantly. "Do you think it's s-safe?"

The look in his eyes confirmed it. He had seemed so distracted on the hunt. Was he afraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself in the presence of our half-human daughter? Was he right? Quickly, before I could begin to panic, Edward composed his expression and drew in a long breath.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you," he said so quietly that human ears would not have heard. "Sweetheart, Elizabeth isn't here. I'm going to get her and bring her back to us. You'll see her very soon, I promise."

"Where is she? Why _wouldn't_ she be here?" I stammered, confused.

Carlisle walked in with his overnight bag, and Edward glanced in his direction with a tortured expression.

"Edward, what's going on?" I pressed, growing more and more anxious by the second.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Carlisle said softly, "But, we have a plane to catch, Edward."

"I know, I know. Just…" his voice trailed off, and he lowered his eyes, shaking his head slowly back and forth. "Just give me a minute."

And then I understood. The utter despair in his voice had conveyed more than he'd been able to say. _No!_

I was on my feet, hands clenched into fists at my side so instantaneously that it startled me. Edward's lithe movements mirrored my own, but I didn't even consider reacting defensively this time. Instead, I squeezed my eyes shut tight and spoke slowly through clenched teeth. His hands, which surprisingly no longer felt cold, were on either side of my face.

"Who? _Who_ has her?" I demanded, struggling to control the anger, the startling fury boiling in my veins. Edward's hands slid down my neck, and I became aware that the sides of my throat had sucked closed; I desired blood, but for a different reason now. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I was losing it.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, putting his hands lightly on my shoulders. "This is all my fault." His words made no sense.

"That's not true," Carlisle interjected. "We're all to blame."

I shook my head. _Nothing_ was making sense. And I wanted to destroy something.

"_Where is my daughter?_" I begged Carlisle, who exchanged another glance with Edward.

"Listen," Edward instructed, turning my face towards his. "I will resolve this. I promise you, Elizabeth will be safe in your arms soon. But I _must_ leave now with Carlisle. We'll bring her home, Bella. I swear it."

"I'm coming with you," I attempted, in a shaky voice that sounded like sleigh bells being jostled.

Carlisle was immediately at Edward's side, obviously braced to handle my newborn resistance, if necessary. He knew young vampires well—but I was slightly offended. Did this escalating emotion presage some misstep on my part? My daughter had been kidnapped! Was I not allowed to react?

I took another deep, technically unnecessary breath. My eyes flickered from Carlisle's gentle, but concerned face to Edward's tormented eyes.

"That, of course, is out of the question," Edward said firmly—but he sounded exhausted, if that were possible.

"She's. My. Daughter." I answered just as resolutely, struggling for control. "I _will_ be a part of this."

"Bella," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"No, Edward," I continued, undeterred. "If you leave me here, I'll just follow."

He sighed again, more deeply, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme have very specific instructions," Edward warned.

I set my jaw and folded my arms across my chest.

"Your still just as stubborn," he half smiled, touching my cheek, "But I'm not negotiating this."

Then, enunciating each syllable as if my immortal brain might be slightly impaired, he continued, "I will not have you in the middle of a confrontation with the Volturi, Isabella. Absolutely not."

Ah, he'd slipped.

"The Volturi?!" I gasped, but it was more of a hiss.

One more loaded glance passed between Edward and Carlisle. I missed nothing. And I would not rest until they told me everything.

"Start at the beginning. Please." I said slowly, demonstrating my control—however tenuous. "I have a right to know."

Carlisle nodded quickly. And Edward began.


	7. The Explanation

Chapter 7: "The Explanation"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella's POV**

"It happened during the final hours of your transformation," Edward began slowly, never taking his eyes from my face, as if any _one_ of his words might inadvertently tip the teetering scale of my control and push me over the proverbial edge.

"Go on, I'm fine," I assured him—hoping, in truth, that I could handle whatever was coming. Edward reached forward and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I couldn't leave your side, Bella. Not even for a moment," he whispered. "You were in so much pain. I was consumed by it myself. I heard nothing but your agonized cries, your screams pleading for the end. I was focused solely on the erratic beat of your heart when…" he cringed, momentarily unable to continue.

I waited, fighting back the panic.

"I _allowed_ this to happen," he finally said in a disgusted tone, dropping his hands and looking away from me.

"Edward, I don't understand."

"It's no excuse, of course. There is no excuse." Edward raised his head to look at me and the intense self-loathing in his eyes was almost more than I could bear. "Elizabeth is gone because _I_ wasn't listening. I didn't hear their thoughts as they approached the house. I didn't even know they had entered her _room_," he hissed. "It's my fault, Bella. I am… more sorry than I can tell you."

"Son, don't blame yourself," Carlisle said, stepping forward. "If I hadn't sent Rosalie and Emmett to scout an area for Bella's first hunt, if I hadn't suggested that Esme slip out to hunt herself—thinking that she would be the one to stay behind while the rest of us hunted with Bella—if I hadn't made that last run to the hospital for additional supplies to ease Bella's suffering towards the end, Elizabeth would not have been left alone down the hall. She would not have been taken from her bassinet as she slept near the open window."

Edward and I shuddered simultaneously.

My hands balled into fists at my side. I wanted to hit something. Sensing my distress, Edward took my hands in his and gently began smoothing my fingers.

"I'll take care of this, Bella. I promise you that."

"Who has Elizabeth? Where is she now?" I was surprised that my voice sounded more like a growl.

Edward took a deep breath, then spoke rapidly as he always did when he was anxious. I had no problem keeping up.

"When Alice called from Paris two days ago, having seen that Caius and Felix were already en route to the United States on a mission to determine whether or not we'd kept our side of the bargain (regarding your mortality), I instructed her to inform the guard in Volterra that the change was taking place. I knew she wouldn't be able to contact Caius or Felix directly, especially if they were in the air, but I expected that she'd be able to reach Aro, and he would call them back. There would be no reason for them to continue on to Forks. That should have been the end of it. I didn't anticipate that Alice would hop on an airplane herself. Characteristically unthinking (but in a courageous effort to ensure that there would be no mistake about the validity of our message), she dragged Jasper onto a jumper flight headed for Volterra, intending to speak with Aro face to face. Unfortunately, shortly after they arrived, Jasper lost his temper when confronted with the callousness of the guard, and the only way out of what quickly became a very sticky situation was for Alice to allow Aro to see her mind. You remember how it's done—just one touch. And with his powerful mind-reading gift, he was again privy to every thought her mind had ever held. Including what had happened since our last visit."

"The wedding. Elizabeth's birth…" I choked.

"Yes," he continued. "And after that, as you can imagine, all hell broke loose. I saw in Alice's thoughts that Jane—no surprise—was the first to take the floor, speaking dispassionately (though persuasively) of the devastation caused by the plague of the immortal children; she likened Elizabeth to the vampires created by the ancient ones from humans who were barely more than infants. Next, Caius took it upon himself to remind the entire company that these young ones had been unstable, insatiable, and utterly incapable of protecting our secret. He put those enamored by and protective of such creatures into the same category. The Cullens, he submitted (in no uncertain terms), were now an official threat. Aro wasn't comfortable with launching a full-scale assault against us, but he was fascinated to the point of intrusive curiosity; he desired to see the child for himself and, at the very least, determine what special powers she might possess. When Alice and Jasper informed him that bringing Elizabeth to Volterra would be out of the question—because I would never allow it—Caius and Felix suggested that she be "borrowed temporarily." Given little choice in the matter, Alice and Jasper chose to remain in Volterra and be there to receive Elizabeth when she was brought to Italy. Aro promised that if she and Jasper "cooperated," Elizabeth would not be harmed during transport.

"And after she arrives? What then?" I panted, barely controlling the panic now.

Edward put both hands on my shoulders and waited.

"That's why Carlisle and I must leave. Now. We'll bring her home, Bella. Trust me."

"I do. But let me help. I-I'm strong enough," I tried, knowing before the words were out that it would be no use.

"That really wouldn't be helpful," Carlisle explained. "Especially under the current circumstances. This is not a hunt, Bella. Instinct alone would not serve you well in Volterra. And if, heaven forbid, things should escalate beyond a battle of wits, you would most certainly be harmed," he paused as Edward hissed. "Or Edward would be," Carlisle continued confidently, "trying to protect you."

Of course, Carlisle's logic was unassailable. We all knew he was right.

"I'll call you when we arrive," Edward whispered, kissing my forehead tenderly.

Without thinking, I threw my arms around him. Carlisle flinched, then relaxed as he studied my expression.

It was like there was no movement. One moment I stood straight and still as a statue; in the same instant, Edward was in my arms. Warm—or at least, that was my perception. With the sweet, delicious scent I'd never been able to really take in with my dull human senses, but that was one hundred percent Edward. I pressed my face into his smooth chest, refusing to let him go.

He shifted his weight uncomfortably. Leaned away from my embrace. I stared up at his face, confused and frightened.

"Carefully, Bella. You are quite strong," he muttered.

"Oops," I mouthed, expecting the tears to overflow my eyes at any time. But they never came.

He pressed his lips together and smiled the kind of smile that would have stopped my heart if it were still beating.

"Don't worry, love," he said, lifting his hand to touch my lips, parted and trembling. "We'll all be together again soon."

My eyebrows pushed together. _How could he be so certain?_ The possibility of losing Edward and Elizabeth now, when eternity stretched before me like a moonless night, felt more real than any other part of this ultimately surreal moment.

His hand stroked my cheek again, and I all but forgot my distress as another wave of desire rippled through my motionless body. These emotions were so much stronger than I was used to that it was hard to stick to one train of thought despite the extra room in my head. Each new sensation overwhelmed me. I remembered Edward saying once—his voice in my head a weak shadow compared to the crystal, musical clarity I was hearing now—that his kind, our kind, were easily distracted. I could see why.

I made a concerted effort to focus as Carlisle turned for the door, very subtly giving us some privacy. Carefully, so carefully that the movement was actually discernable, I raised my hand to touch Edward's cheek. I refused to let myself be sidetracked by the pearly color of my hand or by the smooth silk of his skin or by the electric charge in my fingertips.

I stared into his eyes and heard my own clear voice ring out, shimmering like a bell, "I love you, Edward Cullen."

His answering smile dazzled me more than it ever had when I was human; I could really see it now.

"As I love you, Isabella Cullen," he told me.

He took my face between his hands and leaned his face to mine—slow enough to remind me to be careful. He kissed me, soft as a whisper at first, and then suddenly stronger, fiercer. I tried to remember to be gentle with him, but it was hard work to remember anything in the onslaught of sensation, hard to hold on to any coherent thoughts.

It was like he'd never kissed me—like this was our first kiss. And, in truth, he'd never kissed me this way before. Then came the staggering realization that it might also be our last.

Though I didn't need oxygen, my breathing sped—raced as fast as it had when I was burning. But this was a different kind of fire. A different kind of pain.

I closed my eyes, and Edward was gone.


	8. Jacob

Chapter 8: "Jacob"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella's POV**

Esme sat beside me on the couch, her arm around my shoulders. "If anything happens to him, Esme—if Elizabeth is harmed in any way, I swear I'll—"

"You've got to be strong now, dear. Edward and Carlisle helped you bring her safely into this world. They'll bring her safely home."

I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. _Hold yourself together_.

_Be strong_. How ironic. I was stronger now than I'd ever been, but I felt weaker—more vulnerable somehow—than when I was human. Maybe because there was so much more at stake. My husband. My daughter. Eternal happiness. It all hung in the balance, and I was helpless to weight the scale in either direction. Unless…

"Jacob…" I breathed.

"Excuse me?" Esme asked softly.

"I need to see Jacob. Can we contact him?"

"Oh. Well…I suppose," she answered, questioning me with her eyes. "But, do you think you're ready for that? It might be…difficult…for you to be around someone of his kind right now. Perhaps when Edward returns—"

"No," I interrupted. "Now. Please."

Esme considered my request for several seconds. It wasn't unusual for me to want to see Jacob, was it? He had been my best friend.

"Well, you are quite controlled for a newborn, Bella. We've all been so impressed. Let me speak with Emmett and Rosalie," she began. "Perhaps with all of us here—"

"Yes, thank you. Please hurry."

Less than an hour later, there was a knock at the door. _Jacob_.

_Calm_, Esme reminded us gently with her eyes, then moved gracefully towards the door to greet our guest like the perfect hostess.

She left Emmett, Rosalie, and I standing still as statues in the pale-on-pale living room—all at varying levels of stress. Surprisingly, though, I seemed to be the most relaxed. As Esme approached the door, taking her time I noted, Emmett and Rosalie flanked me on either side.

"Oh, come on, it's just Jacob," I said warily, glancing first at Emmett, then at Rosalie. "Is this really necessary?"

"Wait until you catch the stench, Bella," Rosalie reminded me, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

I rolled my eyes—about to say something in Jake's defense—then stopped short as Esme opened the door and a gust of wind swirled across the threshold. He wasn't alone.

"I guess it's not a bad idea to stay close…just in case," I amended quickly, then held my breath.

"Don't you worry, little sister," Emmett teased. "We've got your back."

We waited as Esme escorted Jacob through the entry hall and into the living room. Thankfully Leah and Seth (who I could hear talking now) waited just outside the door. Three werewolves would have been a bit much. But I understood why they came. Protection.

"Sorry about the tag-alongs," Jake shrugged, speaking to Esme. "I can't seem to shake those two."

"Of course, Jacob. We understand. Won't you please join us in the living room."

As my eyes met Jacob's now, I thought that maybe it was possible our friendship could survive this. He still looked like my best friend. But he wasn't the one who had changed. What did _I_ look like to him?

He smiled his familiar smile, the smile of a kindred spirit, and I was sure our friendship was intact. It was just like before, when we were hanging out in his homemade garage, just two friends killing time. Easy and _normal_. He was just my friend, the way it was supposed to be.

His grin widened, and he shuddered slightly. "Good to see you up and about. But, I gotta say it, Bells. You're a freak show."

I grinned back, falling easily into the old pattern. This was a side of him I understood. He came a step closer.

Emmett growled. "Watch yourself, mongrel."

"No, he's right. The eyes are really something, aren't they?" I laughed.

Rosalie sighed. "Oh let's just skip all this. Can't we put the dog out now?"

Jacob ignored her. "Yeah, super-creepy. But it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Gee, thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. You still look like you—sort of. Maybe it's not the look so much as…you _are_ Bella. I didn't think it would feel like you were still here."

Jacob was close enough now that I could feel the heat of his body in the air between us. My throat burned in response. I didn't want to breathe, but I had to talk to him. I locked my muscles in place again, hoping I could keep them frozen. Worst-case scenario, I would stop breathing and jump through a window or something.

Nervously, I took a tiny breath in through my nose, ready for anything.

It hurt a little, but my throat was already burning, anyway. There was an animal edge to his blood that instantly repelled. Though the loud, wet sound of his heart was appealing, the scent that went with it made my nose wrinkle. It was actually _easier_ with the smell to temper my reaction to the sound and heat of his pulsing blood.

I took another breath and relaxed. "Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob."

Emmett burst into laughter.

"Look who's talking," Jacob said, theatrically plugging his nose.

Esme shot a stern look at Emmett. "Jacob, won't you please sit down? Make yourself at home."

"Yes, sit. Good boy," Rosalie smirked. "But not there, no dogs allowed on the couch. Sit in the chair if you must."

"Can we get you anything?" Esme offered, as if Rosalie hadn't spoken.

"Yeah, like a bone?" Rosalie pressed.

"Any minute now, Beauty Queen, you're going to get tired of just taunting me. I'm really looking forward to that."

Emmett stepped protectively between Jacob and Rosalie. "Maybe we should wait in the kitchen, Rose. Bella seems to be fine. She's got this."

Leaning around Emmett, Rosalie hissed in Jacob's direction, "I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don't forget that."

"I'm so sorry, Jacob," Esme interjected. "Excuse us, Bella. Maybe it is best that we give you and your friend some privacy. Rosalie, Emmett. Now."

"That's some sister-in-law you've got there," Jacob chided after they'd disappeared from the room.

"You know she can still hear you," I smiled.

"Whatever."

I grinned. Same old Jake.

"Jacob, I need to ask a favor of you," I began hesitantly. Talking about this was going to be more painful than the burning in my throat. "It's Elizabeth…"

"Elizabeth, huh? You went with that one. Cool name. So do I finally get to meet her today? She's what, like two days old now? Where is the little monster?"

"Oh Jake," I cried, without tears.

"Bells, what is it?" he said, concerned and at my side. I just shook my head, unable to speak.

"C'mon, talk to me. I'm still you're friend, okay. Forever, now," he winked.

"She's been kidnapped, Jacob. Edward's gone after her, and now I may lose them both. You've got to help me."

"Whoa. Hold on. When did this happen?"

"I-I'm not sure exactly. I was sort of out of it…"

"Oh, I get it," Jacob said, making a face. "Well, that would explain what Sam and the others were so freaked about the day before yesterday. They picked up an unusual scent at abandoned car, ditched just off the highway. Definitely vampires, probably two. The trail led them as far as the treaty line, headed here. We all just assumed the out-of-town bloodsuckers were friends of yours. But then, why leave the car? Nice ride, too. It just didn't make sense."

"It was the Volturi," I managed. "They came for _her_. And they've taken her back to Volterra. Edward's on his way to Italy now. But I can't just sit here—I've got to do something. I need your help."

"The super-vamps?" Jacob replied, incredulous. "You're kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm kidding around here, Jake?" I almost screeched.

"No, okay. I'm sorry. Just—wow," he said, placing a fiery hand on my shoulder.

I recoiled at his touch, and he immediately withdrew his hand.

"Geez, Bella. Can I get you an electric blanket or something?"

"Shut up, Jacob."

"Okay, okay. Look," he began. "I know things have changed. But, I'll do whatever I can, okay? We'll get her back, Bells, don't worry."

"I don't think you realize what we're up against, Jacob."

"Hey, I'd love a shot at these Volturi bloodsuckers—I missed out last time they were in town."

I cringed, remembering the serious injuries Jacob had sustained towards the end of the battle with Victoria's newborn army. "Jacob, this is serious. If things go badly, it could mean a full-blown war. I want to avoid that at all costs."

There were already so many lives at stake. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and (I forced myself to think the last name) Elizabeth. My family—the people I'd sacrificed for. People I loved more anything in the world.

Suddenly I felt very selfish for drawing Jacob into this—I hadn't thought it through. Now I was putting him in danger, too. Selfish, selfish. But if it worked—if it brought Edward and Elizabeth home—I had to try.

"Jacob, I feel bad for even asking. You've done so much already…"

"You don't owe me anything, Bella."

"No, I do. I owe you my gratitude. You'll always have that, Jacob."

"For what?"

"Edward told me about what you did for us before Elizabeth was born, as Ephraim's heir and the true Alpha. You gave him your permission to deviate from what was agreed upon in the original treaty. You granted him permission to make an exception, Jake—to save my life."

"Oh that."

"Yeah, that. That was big, Jacob. Your decision kept the alliance intact. And that may become more important than ever now."

"Yeah, yeah. Anything for a friend. So, you've got my attention—let's hear your plan."


	9. The Plan

Chapter 9: "The Plan"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella's POV**

"Er, you're probably not the only one listening," I whispered, biting my lower lip. _How was I going to be able to pull this off without involving my new family?_ They'd overhear every word, just as clearly as if we were in the same room.

Jacob's laugh was laced with sarcasm. "And I bet the in-laws aren't letting you out of earshot anytime soon, so you might as well spill, Bella."

There was a chuckle from the kitchen (Emmett), followed by Rosalie's exasperated sigh. Esme was silent.

"Okay, how much do you know about the Volturi?" I asked—still whispering. Dead silence.

It took only milliseconds for my computer-like brain to sift through a myriad of hazy human memories, searching for any recollection of past interaction between my werewolf friend and the vampire elite from Volterra. Jacob had tried to stop me from going to Italy once, but thankfully he hadn't been directly involved then—nor had he been present when Jane and her small entourage made their perfectly-timed appearance after the newborn conflict.

"Well, I remember what Alice told me before, when you two went racing off to Italy to save Edward. She said the Volturi are 'the very essence' of…er, _your_ kind—the reason my hair stands on end when I smell vampires. She called them 'the substance of my nightmares, the dread behind my instincts.' Yeah, I'll never forget that—just how she described them—it creeped me out. Or how I felt when you left to face them alone. I won't let you do that again."

I paused for the tiniest fraction of a second. He noticed. "Then come with me—or at least, help me get to Volterra," I urged, leaning towards him. "Please."

Jacob growled and a shudder rippled through his torso. "This is crazy. You know that right? Whatever you've got planned—it's a suicide mission."

"Jake, I _have_ to try—"

"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie."

I shook my head. _What if I never saw him again?_

"You're my best friend, Jacob. You always will be."

His dark eyes were glistening with tears. A lump filled my throat.

"I get it, Bella. I actually do, okay? You don't have to say any more."

I reached out carefully, extending my fingers to touch his arm, but thought better of it and made a fist instead.

"Will I ever stop hurting you? I'm so sorry, Jacob—" I managed.

"Bells, you're _married_. You made your choice, and—believe it or not—I'm mature enough to handle that. You're not the only one who's grown up around here lately, you know," he added, his gaze meeting mine.

I smiled. I knew then that he'd always be my Jacob, but I also realized he'd somehow found the inner strength to accept what had to be.

"Anyway, we're not even in the same league anymore," Jacob continued with a smirk. "For crying out loud, you're someone's _mom_! That puts you like decades ahead of me on the maturity scale. I still can't get over that one."

"Me either," I admitted. "And I love her so much, Jake. That's why I'm asking for your help."

"Okay, okay. Lay it on me already."

Before I could speak, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie entered the room. Esme's expression was one of sympathy and concern, Emmett was eyeing me suspiciously, and Rosalie's icy glare in Jacob's general direction conveyed the clear message: "You've out-stayed your welcome, now get out."

"Fine," I stated matter-of-factly. "You may as well be present for this. I'd rather you not be involved, of course—I don't want to put any of you at risk—but, I suppose there's no other way."

"Bella, dear, we agreed that sending Edward and Carlisle was the best way—" Esme began.

"_I_ didn't agree," Rosalie chimed in.

"Knock it off, Rose," Emmett warned.

"I have to admit that I'm morbidly curious," Jacob said, with a sidelong glance at me. "I mean, I can pretty much guarantee that it's going to be way out there, but I think we should at least _listen_ to Bella's plan."

"Thank you, Jacob," I sighed. "Sort of."

"Ugh. Get it over with then," Emmett groaned. "Tell us what's going on in that head of yours, little sister."

"My plan is simple: Edward needs me, my daughter is in danger—I'm going to Volterra."

"Over my dead body," Rosalie hissed.

"Cool. Is that my part of the plan?" Jacob offered eagerly.

"You didn't just threaten her in my presence. Did you, mutt?" Emmett growled.

"Boys," Esme said softly. "Please."

"Look, this can be easy or this can be hard," I explained. "Time is of the essence here: please remember that I _am_ the strongest vampire in the house," I said, looking directly at my new brother-in-law. "I'm _going_ to be on the next plane to Italy—with or without your help."

Emmett threw his head back and laughed—a little too loudly.

"Uh. I think she means it, bro," Jacob chortled uneasily. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"I do." Again, silence. Then…

"Of all the ridiculous—" Emmett sputtered, throwing his hands in the air.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but travelling to Italy is simply out of the question under the circumstances," Esme interceded.

"I'm not suggesting that I wing my way to Europe on a commercial flight surrounded by dozens of sweet-smelling humans in first class. I know I don't have that kind of willpower, yet."

Jacob wrinkled his nose. "How about coach? Nothin' but peons and peanuts."

I ignored the jibe—I wouldn't purposely endanger humans under any circumstances, and he knew it. "Look, that's not the only option. I'm Mrs. Edward Cullen, remember? I'll charter a private jet—whatever it takes."

Jacob snorted.

"Money's not a concern, of course," Esme continued, "But _your safety_ is. And Edward's. And…"

She didn't have to say it. I knew what she was thinking. "You're absolutely right, Esme. Our family's safety is the primary concern. Which is why I have to see Aro immediately—preferably before Carlisle does."

"Who's Aro?" Jacob asked.

"He's who I need to bargain with. The only one with the power—and inclination—to save the people I love most."

"And just what, precisely, are you planning to propose to the most powerful vampire on the planet?" Rosalie sneered.

"That Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, and Elizabeth be permitted to leave Volterra—unharmed."

"You must have a heck of a bargaining chip," Emmett roared. "I can hardly wait."

"I'm hoping Aro will think so," I answered, lowering my eyes.

"No way. I'm calling your bluff," Jacob said slowly, shaking his head. "It sounds to me like this would be a one-way ticket. You're talking about a trip to the sleaziest casino there is—for what? A chance to gamble with some high-rolling super-vamp, who will most likely end up turning the tables on you? No dice. How could you possibly think you'd have a shot at a winning hand in that situation? I'd bet money this Aro is a shark."

"The dog's actually got a point," Rosalie interjected. "Cross the Volturi and you're ripped to shreds. Think, Bella."

"I need you trust me on this. All of you," I said, locking eyes with Jacob. He cocked his head to the side, and his skeptical expression became pensive as he saw the absolute confidence on my face.

"Sounds like she's got an ace up her sleeve," Emmett laughed. "Okay, okay. Deal me in. I'd love to see Aro's infamous poker face reduced to something a little less high and mighty. But Rose and Esme stay in Forks—and that's final."

"Deal," I said, before anyone else could answer.

"No deal," Rosalie and Esme echoed in unison.

But it didn't matter. With Emmett (and hopefully Jacob) on my side, it was just a matter of time before I stepped onto the airplane. And I needed to pack—for an extended stay.


	10. Volterra

Chapter 10: "Volterra"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella's POV**

"Everything's set," Emmett announced enthusiastically. "The pilot says we're good to go—we can blast off at first light. Well, actually he said something more like 'yes sir, please plan for an early morning departure,' but—yeah, it's all arranged. He was going to fly us out on the Boeing, but I pulled a few strings and negotiated for the Airbus 380. You can thank me later. It's awesome—do you think he'd care if I rode on the wing? Oh, and I believe I was supposed to remind you to call Jacob before we leave. Consider yourself reminded, 'cause I'm probably gonna forget later."

"Um, right. Thank you," I replied—a bit distracted, as I set my packed bags by the front door. I was 'thirsty' again—a sensation akin to actual hunger, only more pressing—and I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Jacob since he left. After he and Emmett had excused themselves to speak alone in the forest, Jacob had just disappeared without a word. No goodbye—nothing. Only a message to call him after the travel arrangements were made. I knew he was probably upset, but I couldn't worry about that now. _I had to focus_. "We should hunt tonight."

"For sure," Emmett agreed.

"Bella, I still think you should at least attempt to contact Edward and Carlisle. Let them know you're coming," Esme tried once more.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Esme," I said for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. "They're probably still in the air, anyway. It's better that we make connections with them when we arrive. Please try not to worry."

"Right!" Rosalie pounced like a loosed wildcat—claws out, heavy sarcasm. "We'll just sit here and twiddle our thumbs while you two go trotting off to Italy. I'm sure Edward's gonna be just peachy with all this, too. He won't mind one bit that we're letting his wife leap into the middle of this mess—as a newborn, no less. You realize, Emmett, that Edward will tear you to pieces, himself. The Volturi would probably have more compassion."

"Bring it," Emmett scoffed—exuding confidence. "I can handle Edward."

"But can so few of _you_ handle the _Volturi_?" Esme asked in a quiet voice, looking down at her hands. "I-I can't lose any of you. Bella, won't you please reconsider? Give it another day or two. I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

"I can't, Esme. Please try to understand…this is something I have to do," I replied, as empathetically as I could. I knew she must be as worried about Carlisle and Alice as I was about Edward and Elizabeth. "Remember, Jasper's there, too. We'll be fine."

"Yeah. Those bad boys won't know what hit 'em!" Emmett's arrogance made his attempt at reassurance less consoling than he probably intended it to be.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Esme, of course, wasn't comforted in the least.

A few hours later, after a brief hunting trip, Emmett loaded our bags into the Jeep, and I prepared myself mentally for the inevitability of coming face to face with a handful of innocent humans. I was more controlled than I'd expected to be as a newborn, it was true—the others had noticed, as well. But, was I being impetuous? I supposed I'd soon find out.

It was time to go.

"You both have your cell phones, wallets, passports?" Esme asked like a mother hen, encircling Emmett and I together in her arms. "Promise me you'll be careful. Please take care of each other. I love you both."

Rosalie, who was giving us the silent treatment—apparently angry at me for initiating this course of action and Emmett for helping me follow through with it—waited until the last possible second to embrace her mate. "I will never forgive you if you don't come home to me in one piece," she hissed in his ear. Then she whispered in a voice that was barely audible, even for vampires, "Love you, Em."

Less than twenty hours later, Emmett and I were approaching our final destination—without a single casualty. I'd been careful to stay as far away from humans as possible throughout the long journey, which was made even longer by my inability to sleep this time. But, thankfully, Emmett kept a vigilant watch, facilitating the trans-continental travel process with unexpected finesse. Few questions had been asked due to the last minute nature of the charter, and the pilot had no problem accommodating Emmett's unusual request that he remain in the cock-pit—with the door locked—for the duration of the flight. In fact, not a single member of the skeleton crew ever made reference to the curious circumstances under which my companion and I were travelling—not even when Emmett informed them, somewhat dismissively, that no beverage carts or food service of any kind would be required.

In truth, I don't know what I would have done without him onboard. Once, when we touched down to refuel, Emmett noticed my escalating 'unease' and suggested that we slip into a wooded area near the private airstrip's refueling station to hunt. He was, in every sense of the word now, my 'big brother.' My protector. Despite the fact that he was protecting me from myself, I was deeply touched. I don't remember a moment when I was ever alone on the journey—he was by my side at every turn. He literally held my hand as we crossed the VIP tarmac, ushering me swiftly past the servicemen on the grounds, to the waiting Jaguar he'd rented for the last leg of the trip. I owed him an enormous debt of gratitude for single-handedly smoothing what would have surely been a bumpy road had I attempted this on my own.

Just minutes from Volterra now, I realized I probably should have watched out the window as first the city of Florence and then the Tuscan landscape flashed past with blurring speed. But I was too tortured with anxiety to really see the hills or the walled towns that looked like medieval villages in the distance. And then a familiar sight came into view.

"There," I said abruptly, pointing to the castle city atop the closest hill.

Seeing it again, appreciating Volterra for what I knew it to be, I felt the hint of a familiar kind of fear. Every minute since Edward had left, there had only been one concern—that I would never see my husband and daughter again. And yet, now, as I stared at the ancient sienna walls and towers crowning the pinnacle of that steep tor, I felt another, more selfish kind of dread thrill through me. Whether or not I survived this, I would see them once more. I'd have a chance to say goodbye.

There was no question he'd be furious—if I knew Edward, he'd be certifiable once he realized what I'd come to do. But I also hoped that one day he'd come to understand why I'd done it, and maybe even find it in his heart to forgive me.

_Almost there. Focus_. I supposed the city was very beautiful. _Focus_. But it absolutely terrified me.

"Volterra," I announced in a flat, icy voice as we approached the city gate. "This is it."


	11. Déjà Vu

Chapter 11: "Déjà Vu"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Edward's POV**

"Why isn't she answering," I wondered aloud, experiencing a strange sense of déjà vu, as Carlisle and I made our way around the perimeter of the familiar piazza paved with uneven stones. It was twilight in Volterra, and the golden sun was descending reluctantly toward the scarlet horizon. A pair of sightseeing lovers—probably honeymooners, I surmised, as they didn't seem to be noticing anything but each other—strolled hand in hand near the wide, square fountain set into the center of the principal plaza. _I missed my wife_.

Carlisle and I had agreed to meet our 'escorts' at the clock tower just minutes from now and be ushered directly to Aro's private chambers. I'd been assured that Elizabeth was being well cared for and that Alice and Jasper were with her; none of them had been harmed. If this had not been the case, my strategic methods upon arriving in this God-forsaken city would have been markedly more aggressive—even indulgently antagonist. In truth, it was requiring every ounce of self-control I could muster to maintain—or at least tactically portray—a diplomatic demeanor in such close proximity to my daughter and the heartless culprits responsible for her recent abduction. Instinct told me to dispense with the formalities and forcibly reclaim what was mine. But that approach, Carlisle had reminded me repeatedly on the flight from Seattle, 'would not be well received' by the Volturi guard. And I knew he was right. Despite Alice and Jasper's presence, we were clearly outnumbered in Volterra. So patience would be paramount in this battle of wits—I'd have to play my cards exactly right or risk being forced to fold. One thing was certain: _Failure was not an option._

"I'll try Esme," Carlisle offered, removing his cell phone from his jacket pocket and entering the appropriate international calling codes. "They're probably together."

I watched the couple come full circle round the fountain and waited—strangely ill at ease. Bella would have been expecting my call. I couldn't imagine why she wouldn't have picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, darling. Yes. We arrived safely. We'll be meeting with him soon. But Edward's been trying to reach Bella and…" Carlisle's voice trailed off as he listened, so I switched to reading his thoughts in an effort to save time. "What was that?" he asked politely, his brow furrowed in confusion.

I froze where I stood, unable to move.

"What?" Carlisle responded in a flat voice—incredulous. "I see," he continued—softer now. "No, we haven't spoken with her, yet. Yes, I understand. Please don't blame yourself—Edward and I will handle it from here. I promise, yes. I'll call you when I know more. Thank you. I love you, too," Carlisle added sincerely, then snapped his phone shut and shook his head slowly back and forth.

I struggled for composure. _Bella in Volterra? _Impossible, especially now.

"Edward," Carlisle began, after a moment of silence. "Are you alright?"

The air had been sucked from my lungs—I couldn't breathe to answer him.

"I'm…sorry, son. Once she made up her mind, there was apparently no stopping her—not without a fight."

I didn't even blink. Just stared past him, deep into the shadows. Until I noticed two dark shapes detach themselves from the brick wall of the alley adjacent to the clock tower. I spun to face them.

"Greetings, gentlemen," my voice was calm on the surface, though I was seething inside. My temper wouldn't save her, nor would it make negotiating for Elizabeth's life any less complicated. _No mistakes._ I needed to buy some time.

"Edward, Carlisle. Welcome to Volterra," a smooth voice whispered menacingly, as passersby milled about the square.

"Thank you, Felix," Carlisle replied, more civilly than was deserved.

I cleared my throat and glanced furtively at Carlisle—hoping he'd follow my lead. "We regret to inform you," I began, "that it's become necessary for us to meet with your masters at a later time—perhaps tomorrow. I would very much appreciate it if you would personally convey that message to Aro with my apologies. Unfortunately, another matter of urgent business requires our attention this evening."

"I can't imagine another matter more pressing than the one at hand, can you?" Felix sneered coldly.

My teeth ground together. _No mistakes._ "I trust that your _guests_ will be afforded the same hospitality they've hitherto received for one more night," my voice was harder now. Then, as if of their own accord, my hands balled into fists at my sides, and the words flew out—sharp as daggers: "I swear to you—if even one hair on her innocent head is harmed, I'll take great pleasure in—"

"Felix merely meant to point out," the other shadow said in a soothing tone, "that our masters are eagerly anticipating your arrival, Edward. Aro, especially, has been looking forward to seeing both of you again. Come, at least let us discuss this more privately."

"I'll be right behind you, Demetri," I said dryly. "Carlisle, why don't you attend to our urgent matter of business and perhaps join us later?"

_We should face Aro together_, Carlisle thought. _Trust me,_ I conveyed with my eyes.

Demetri shook his head. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," he said.

"Let's," I agreed. "I'll come with you now. Alone. Or, we'll meet with your masters tomorrow."

"No, we want you both," Felix said, somehow injecting a leer into his whisper.

"I don't think so." The pretense of civility disappeared. My voice was flat and icy. His weight shifted infinitesimally, and I could see that Felix was preparing to fight. A third member of the Volturi guard, a woman with long mahogany hair, appeared from where she'd been lurking in the dark alley. I recognized Heidi at once. Apparently, they didn't like even numbers.

_No_, Carlisle advised sternly in his mind.

"Felix, Heidi," Demetri cautioned. "Not here." He turned to me. "Aro would simply like to speak with you. Now."

"Certainly," I agreed. "But Carlisle's attention is required elsewhere."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Demetri said regretfully. "We have our instructions."

"I know your instructions," I answered. "Then _I'm_ afraid we'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation tonight."

"That's just fine," Felix purred.

"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown," I replied.

Felix, Heidi, and Demetri stole closer toward the mouth of the alley, spreading out slightly to come at us from different angles. They meant to force us deeper into the alley, to avoid a scene.

We didn't move an inch.

Abruptly, Carlisle's head whipped around toward the darkness of the winding alley.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" a high, reedy voice suggested. _Jane_. "We're not alone," she reminded them. I dropped my arms and relaxed my position. In the same moment, Carlisle straightened—his expression impassive.

Demetri glanced over his shoulder. A few yards into the square, the honeymooning couple had noticed the six of us. They looked away when Demetri met their gaze. I can only imagine how we must have appeared to them—ominous, threatening. Bella must not be allowed anywhere near this company of monsters. Considering that possibility now, my teeth came together with a snap. "No."

Felix smiled.

"Enough," Jane spoke again, her childish voice a monotone. "Follow me." She turned her back on us and drifted silently into the dark.

Felix gestured for us to go first, smirking. We had no choice. Déjà vu.


	12. Sacrifice

Chapter 12: "Sacrifice"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella's POV**

As I stepped into the posh reception area, I noted that very little had changed. Pale leather couches still formed cozy groupings; shimmering crystal vases held vibrantly colored bouquets. And, just as before, the flowers' scent reminded me of a funeral home. My heightened olfactory sensitivity made it possible to detect every floral note in the stagnant air. But, the headiest fragrance, the aroma that swirled in my stony nostrils and threatened to destroy my tenuous newborn resolve, was most definitely _human_. Once again, I was grateful for Emmett's steadying hand on my arm; I needed a firm grip on reality under the decidedly surreal circumstances. I had to focus now, or Elizabeth's life might be a stake.

The last hurdle, a female receptionist behind the polished mahogany counter, stiffened slightly at our approach. Human, without a doubt, but not Gianna. I cringed, considering the probable grounds for her predecessor's early termination.

"Can I help you," the dark-haired receptionist asked politely, eyeing the two of us. She didn't _seem_ afraid.

I spoke before Emmett could answer. Unbeknownst to him, this was as far as I'd planned to have him accompany me.

"I'm Bella Cullen. Aro is expecting me."

Emmett shot me a suspicious look. But my gaze remained focused on the woman; I'd used all of the air in my lungs and couldn't afford to take another breath. _No mistakes_. I was so close to seeing my daughter now; I could almost _feel_ Elizabeth's presence. Soon, she'd be in Edward's arms—where she belonged. The sacrifice I was about to make, if acceptable to Aro, would assure me of that. My alliance for her freedom, my life for hers. It was the only way.

**Edward's POV**

_Unacceptable_. Not as a newborn. Not ever. Bella shouldn't be anywhere _near_ this God-forsaken city. _Hadn't I made myself clear?_

My teeth came together audibly as Carlisle and I made our way through the maze of tunnels leading to the Volturi's inner chambers. Our escorts were obviously anxious to deliver us to the pre-arranged destination and thereby complete their intermediary assignment. Aro was waiting. And I was just minutes from Elizabeth. But I was torn: Was it possible that Bella was already within the city limits? No. She couldn't be. Emmett would have contacted us immediately upon their arrival. _Wouldn't he have?_ The fact that he'd allowed Bella to make the journey _at all_ was enough to discredit his judgment completely as far as I was concerned. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on him _right now_.

We reached the end of the tunnel and passed through the rusty iron grate, which slammed shut behind us with a _clang_, followed by the snap of a lock. Demetri paused to answer his cell phone which had beeped just once inside his jacket pocket.

"Keep moving," Felix ordered, motioning for us to proceed through the small door made of thinner, interlaced bars which was standing open. "All the way to the elevator."

Jane waited there, one hand holding the doors open for us. Her expression was apathetic.

"Carlisle, Edward. Welcome to Volterra," she said sardonically.

Carlisle tipped his head. My eyes never left Jane's doll-like face. The mere thought of this creature in such close proximity to my infant daughter was suddenly more than I could bear. Overwhelming hatred coursed through me.

"Where is she?" I hissed. "I want to see Elizabeth. Now."

"Perfect," Demetri said, sliding into the elevator before the doors closed. "Aro has just requested that we take you directly to her. He extends his apologies, as he is temporarily detained, but promises to join us shortly."

Jane and Demetri exchanged a glance, but their thoughts were carefully guarded. I was distracted at once by the images of Elizabeth that flooded both of their minds simultaneously. It had only been a few days, but as I saw her in their recent memories, she looked…older.

"If you've harmed even _one_ hair on her innocent head," I began abruptly, a low snarl building deep in my chest.

Felix smiled—his hand was raised, palm up; he curled his fingers twice, inviting me forward.

"You'll what?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

I leaned towards Felix, and Carlisle cleared his throat. _Not now_, he thought. _Patience, son._

"We're anxious to see her, as you can imagine," Carlisle interjected, turning to face Jane. "Alice and Jasper, as well."

"Of course. Convenient, then, that they're already together," she inserted a slight sneer into her reedy voice. "Right this way."


	13. Arrangements

Chapter 13: "Arrangements"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella's POV**

He drifted forward to greet me, like an apparition shrouded in a dark cloak. The long, jet-black hair framing his face was a stark contrast to the translucently white, onion-like skin stretched across his cheek bones. His crimson red eyes were clouded and milky, and I wondered, as I had before, if his vision might be affected by the haze.

"Ah, Bella!" Aro smiled, clapping his thin hands together. "You've come at last!"

Then, turning to Alec, who was following close behind, he said, "Be a dear and invite my brothers to join us. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." Alec nodded and disappeared.

"You see, Bella?" Aro asked delightedly, his misty eyes examining me from head to toe like a proud grandfather. "This was worth waiting for, was it not? I've been so terribly _curious_ to see how you'd turn out! Of course, I've had glimpses from your daughter's young mind—such a precious child!—but, seeing you for myself has exceeded my wildest expectations. You are _exquisite_, my dear!"

"Thank you," I managed, struggling for composure at the thought of Aro being close enough to touch Elizabeth.

He noted my unease. "Ah, do not fear. Elizabeth is safe and well. And, please, I do hope you'll forgive our rudeness. My brethren had serious doubts of your new husband's willingness to accept a more cordial invitation to visit; we all _so_ wanted the opportunity of meeting your usual daughter. What an amazing thing that this should occur in Carlisle's family! An immortal child again in our midst!"

"Her immortality has not yet been determined," I said through my teeth, sensing the gravity of the situation. Carlisle had once explained the Volturi's attitude toward the 'immortal children' they'd studied around the world; Caius had decided the young ones were incapable of protecting 'our' secret, and so they'd been summarily destroyed.

Aro cocked his head to one side. "Not immortal? Just as Alice suggested, then." His milky eyes glinted with curiosity. "Let me have the story from your own lips, dear one!"

I felt a low growl building in my chest—_this was none of his business_. But I had to stay focused. "Elizabeth was conceived while I was human," I began with vehement determination. "She is only _half_ vampire."

"So very fascinating to me," Aro almost sang in his feathery voice. "Please go on."

I took a deep breath. "As I'm sure Alice has explained, we're just beginning to understand Elizabeth's capabilities. She's developing quite rapidly—not at all 'frozen' in her progress as the immortal children you viewed to be such a threat."

"Ah, but they _were_ a threat. Such careless destruction…"

Aro looked over my shoulder. Alec was back and behind him floated two more black-robed men, Aro's "brethren." Both looked very much like Aro, one even had the same flowing black hair. The other had a shock of snow-white hair—the same shade as his face—that brushed against his shoulders; their faces had identical, paper-thin skin. I recognized them at once, though we'd not been formally introduced the last time; the trio from Carlisle's painting was complete, unchanged by the last three hundred years since it was painted.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella has come to see us after all! Isn't that wonderful?"

Neither of the two looked as if _wonderful_ would be their first choice of words. The dark-haired man, Marcus, seemed utterly bored, like he'd seen too many millennia of Aro's enthusiasm. Caius' face was sour under the snowy hair.

Their lack of interest did not curb Aro's enjoyment.

Caius drifted away, gliding toward a wooden throne in the rear of Aro's private chambers. Marcus paused beside Aro and reached his hand out, touching Aro's palm briefly, then dropped his hand to his side. Aro raised one black brow.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting."

Marcus was letting Aro know his thoughts, but he, himself, didn't _look_ interested. He glided away from Aro to join Caius.

Aro was shaking his head. "Amazing," he said. "Absolutely amazing."

I looked at him inquisitively, but held my tongue with considerable effort. _No mistakes_.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro mused, staring at me. "Edward's restraint—that this child was even _conceived_. I remember the call of your blood when you were human—so very strong! I've never felt anything like it myself."

I hesitated, not wanting to reveal too much. "You realize, then, that my change took place _after_ our daughter's birth?"

"Yes. Most interesting," Aro answered, then turned to Caius.

"Brother, have you changed your mind on the matter?"

"No." His voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "There is much to be learned from the child. And consider Bella's unknown potential—the opportunity to explore her talents! Can you imagine the possibilities?"

Caius looked away with a caustic expression. Marcus appeared utterly bored.

"The law claims the child," Caius hissed, breaking the silence.

"How so?" I demanded.

Caius shot me an icy look. "She is half-human. The child will eventually expose our secrets." His voice was papery thin, just like his skin.

"She's a Cullen. She'll do no such thing," I hissed defensively.

Caius spoke with eager haste. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He smiled in expectation.

I fought back a shriek of defiance to answer his cruel smirk.

Marcus lifted his uncaring eyes, seeming to look through us as he spoke for the first time. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always re-evaluate later." His voice was fainter than his brothers' feathery sighs.

"Later may prove too late!" Caius rebuked assertively.

"It seems I must make the deciding vote," Aro mused to himself.

"Then consider this," I inserted with boldness, afraid that if Aro sided with Caius, as apparently he had when Elizabeth was taken from us, it might be impossible to reverse the decision. I couldn't allow that to happen, not if I could ensure the proper outcome by acting now. "If you will grant Elizabeth's freedom and allow her to remain with the Cullens—with Edward—without any further interference, _I_ will remain in Volterra."

Aro hesitated for a moment, stunned. There was no reaction from Marcus; Caius made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

"Nothing would please me more, dearest Bella," Aro finally replied, raising his eyebrows. "But I'm afraid you must _mean_ it."

"If you will agree to my terms and let my family leave at once, you have my word."

"Done!" Aro nearly shrieked with delight, clapping his hands together once more. "Alec, please inform _all_ of our guests that they are invited to depart in peace."

I lowered my head and breathed a sigh of enormous relief, mitigated with great sadness. Then my head snapped up. "Wait! Can I see her? Please. Let me say goodbye to my daughter. To Alice, Jasper, and Emmett."

Aro exchanged an uneasy glance with Alec. "Certainly, my dear," Aro said after a long pause. "Let us see what can be arranged."


	14. Worst Fears

Chapter 14: "Worst Fears"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Edward's POV**

The moment I was close enough to decipher Alice's panicky thoughts, time seemed to stand surreally still—an eerie calm before the pending storm. I'd intended to forge ahead, regardless; I'd told myself to ignore all mental distractions from this point forward, at least until Elizabeth was safe in my arms. Focus. No mistakes. That had been the plan. But now, as a flash-flood of images swamped my mind and rendered my resolve as useless as soggy sandbags against a raging tempest, I realized I'd have to act quickly to save her. _Bella was already here_.

No, _no_, NO! This wasn't happening. Like a drowning man grasping at a life-preserver in a swirling current, I reminded myself that Alice's visions were alterable. There might still be time to change the course of events she'd foreseen.

"Something the matter, Edward?" Demetri asked, raising an eyebrow.

I felt myself slipping under. Would Bella really dive head first into this volatile situation? _Of course_, she would.

Carlisle put a steadying hand on my shoulder. _What is it, son?_

The tortured expression on my face must have alarmed him, because Carlisle's thoughts were suddenly full of fatherly concern. _Edward, are you alright? What's wrong?_

And then I heard a small, sweet cry. My head snapped up, and a force—like reverse gravity—pulled me back to the surface. _Elizabeth_.

"Pretty little thing, your daughter," Felix sneered. "Dibs when she's older."

I growled—it was a deep sound, low and building in my chest.

_Edward, don't do it_, Carlisle cautioned—his thoughts still a mixture of anxiety and mild confusion.

"Let's stay focused, shall we?" Demetri encouraged. "Come now, right through this door."

I almost took the door off its hinges as I bolted through. Alice stood, expectantly, with Elizabeth in her arms. Jasper was positioned protectively at her side.

"_Finally_," Alice breathed a sigh of relief.

I crossed the room in a single stride, arms out-stretched.

Elizabeth reached for me. _Reached_, I noted.

If it were possible for tears to have formed in my eyes, they'd have been there—overflowing and rolling down my stony cheeks. What I felt as I carefully cradled her against my chest was indescribable; equivalent only to the overwhelming sensation I'd experienced when Rosalie had first placed Elizabeth in my arms moments after her birth. I'd wanted to share that moment with my wife and had not been able to then; I needed her more than ever now. _Bella_.

My throat constricted instinctively, and my heart—though it'd been silent for decades—didn't know whether to burst or break.

_It's going to be okay_, Alice thought, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth and I. Jasper stepped between us and Felix, daring him to intrude. Probably half-hoping he would.

"Alice, Jasper!" Carlisle called, as he entered the room a second after me. Demetri followed.

With Elizabeth safely in my arms, I turned to Demetri. "Where is she?" I hissed.

"Pardon me?" he responded—confused.

"My wife," I spit the words at him. "I know she's here. I want to see her. NOW."

Carlisle's face went paler than his usual pale, as he put my words together with my actions.

"Of course," a pleasant voice said, coming from behind Demetri. "She'd like to see you, as well." Alec joined the company, and my worst fears were confirmed as his lilting voice dropped an octave and rang with a tone of ominous finality, "She'd like to say goodbye."


	15. Goodbyes

Chapter 15: "Goodbyes"

**Disclaimer**: The proprietary elements of Breaking Dawn, including its original treatment and all of the characters, belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Edward's POV**

"Excuse me?" I managed, moderating the tone of my voice so as not to startle the baby in my arms.

"Your wife has requested to see you before you leave," Alec responded matter-of-factly.

My eyes narrowed and I clutched Elizabeth to my chest. "I won't be going anywhere without my family—and that _includes_ my wife."

"That, of course, will be up to _her_," Alec replied in a polite tone.

"He's right," Jane interjected, gliding into the room. I wondered where she'd disappeared to as soon as we'd left the underground tunnel. I should have known she'd check in with Aro.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Carlisle interjected, exasperated.

"Simply this," Jane began, in a disinterested tone, "Bella has decided to stay a while longer in Volterra. The rest of you are free to go. You may take the young one with you. But," she paused for effect, "this will be your only opportunity to depart in peace."

I roared with laughter and handed Elizabeth to Alice, who was already reaching for her.

"I'm sorry, Jane," I said, pivoting to face her—truly angry now. "Maybe YOU don't understand. This is YOUR only opportunity to take me to my wife before I—"

The intensity of Jane's stare dropped me to my knees. Her _gift_ was more torturous than I'd remembered.

Alec moved to Jane's side and touched her arm. "Edward," he said calmly, as Carlisle helped me to my feet. "That was just a reminder; we're under no particular _obligation_ to be polite. Might we suggest that you cooperate, as to avoid a scene? There are children present."

Elizabeth made a sound behind me, and I turned once more to face her in Alice's arms. Jasper was at their side.

"He's right, Edward. This isn't the time…or place," Alice cautioned, assuring me with her thoughts that 'we'd figure something out—we just need to regroup.'

"Alright," I sighed—seething. "Alice, leave now with Jasper and Elizabeth. Carlisle and I will join you after I've had an opportunity to speak with Bella."

"There now. That's a reasonable response," Alec said quickly. "Felix will show you out through the main lobby. Your brother is waiting there, as well."

I raised an eyebrow. Of course. Emmett.

Nodding once at Jasper, I leaned forward to embrace both Alice and Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at me with sad brown eyes, almost as if she understood what was happening—and wished she could change it. I memorized her already maturing face, touched a lock of her curly brown hair, and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Be safe," I whispered in her little ear. "I love you."

I didn't like the thought of my daughter being escorted anywhere by Felix, but I knew that Alice and Jasper would protect her at the expense of their own lives. And soon they'd be with Emmett. There was strength in numbers.

"Let's get this over with," Jane sighed, turning to lead us down an adjacent hall, presumably to Aro's chambers. Alec hesitated momentarily, obviously intending to bring up the rear.

"Yes. _Let's_." I agreed with a slight sneer, formulating an impromptu plan. One thing was certain: Bella would leave Volterra with me…or someone would die.


End file.
